The Last Time
by seizenber
Summary: Tetapi, setelah pertemuan yang ke dua belas ini, tak ada lagi pertemuan ke tiga belas. Sudah cukup, ia tidak ingin membiasakan diri dengan kebiasaan yang sebenarnya tidak boleh terjadi dalam hidupnya sekarang. Dan ia harus segera mengakhirinya./ Fanfic request by Rifka.


_**Disclaimer: **Fujimaki Tadatoshi dan gue nggak ngambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini.  
_

**_Warning:_**_OOC, typo(s), alur mundur, dan oh iya jujur aja ya ini fanfic humu pertama gue lol (serius gue nih)_

* * *

_**The Last Time**_

_Presented by __**seizenber**_

_Request by **Rifka Chojiana** (nggak tau penname-nya apa)_

* * *

_31 Desember._

Pintu masuk restoran cepat saji "Maji Burger" dibuka oleh seorang pemuda berambut merah menyala di siang itu. Kedatangannya tersebut turut membawa angin musim dingin bersamanya. Ia melepas mantelnya sebelum menaruhnya di gantungan yang tersedia, kemudian berjalan lebih memasuki tempat itu.

Seorang pelayan yang sudah sangat hapal dengan wajahnya tersenyum ramah dan dibalas serupa olehnya. Kini matanya sibuk mencari meja yang selalu ia tempati ketika mereka hendak saling bertemu. Sebuah meja yang berdekatan langsung dengan jendela yang menampakkan pemandangan khas jalan raya. Dengan satu helaan napas, ia memantapkan langkahnya menuju meja itu.

Matanya sedikit membulat menunjukkan keterkejutannya ketika melihat sosok yang biasanya selalu datang setelah dirinya itu kini tengah duduk sembari menatap kosong pada jendela yang mengembun akibat musim dingin.

Ini benar-benar tidak biasa, pikirnya. Selama pertemuan-pertemuan rahasia mereka, pemuda di depannya itu sama sekali tidak pernah datang sebelum dirinya. Bahkan cenderung terlambat. Barangkali ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran pemuda _tan_ itu sehingga ia tak ingin lebih lama memaksa diri untuk tetap di rumah.

Kagami berdeham kecil sehingga membuat Aomine tersadar. Namun, reaksinya tampak seperti tidak terkejut sama sekali dengan kehadiran pemuda berambut merah di depannya itu dengan tiba-tiba. Seolah ia sudah menduga mengenai kehadiran Kagami meski ia sibuk memandangi kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang.

"Tumben kaudatang duluan," sahut Kagami sembari duduk canggung di depan pemuda itu.

Aomine tidak menjawab, hanya menatap wajahnya sehingga membuat Kagami semakin canggung saja. Selama beberapa menit mempelajari garis tegas yang membingkai wajah Kagami, Aomine menghela napas sebelum mengambil cangkir kopi hitam yang selalu dipesannya dan menyesapnya penuh ketenangan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Aomine membuka topik. Pandangannya tak terarah pada Kagami.

Pemuda itu meremas kedua tangannya yang ada di atas meja. Dengan tersenyum palsu. "Baik."

Tiba-tiba Aomine mendengus lucu seolah mengejek jawabannya. Namun kali ini Kagami sama sekali tak memprotes sikapnya yang sebenarnya kurang sopan. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikapnya itu. Karena ini bukanlah pertama kalinya mereka bertemu, tentunya secara diam-diam. Mereka selalu bertemu di tanggal yang sama setiap bulannya. Jadi, ia bisa lebih maklum.

"Kau sendiri?" tanyanya membuat perhatian pemuda itu terpusat kepadanya.

Aomine berpangku tangan. Entah kenapa binar matanya begitu jujur di hadapannya sekarang ini. Sorot cahaya lampu restoran seolah memantulkan cahayanya sehingga kedua mata biru itu nampak begitu indah bagi Kagami.

"Aku bosan dengan basa-basi, kalau kauingin tahu," jawabnya dengan nada yang begitu tenang. Kagami kali ini membenarkan ucapannya. Mereka selalu bertemu sekali setiap akhir bulan dan selalu saja pertanyaan yang sama terlontar di antara mereka sebagai pembuka. Seolah-olah mereka masih saling begitu asing meskipun telah saling bertemu sebanyak dua belas kali semenjak Kagami kembali dari LA.

Dua belas. Jumlah yang sebenarnya cukup banyak untuk pertemuan yang selalu membuatnya semakin uring-uringan. Pertemuan yang selalu membuatnya merasa bersalah. Sudah dua belas kali mereka bertemu dalam satu tahun ini. Dan sama sekali tak ada yang tahu mengenai hal ini kecuali mereka berdua.

Tetapi, setelah pertemuan yang ke dua belas ini, tak ada lagi pertemuan ke tiga belas. Sudah cukup, ia tidak ingin membiasakan diri dengan kebiasaan yang sebenarnya tidak boleh terjadi dalam hidupnya sekarang. Dan ia harus segera mengakhirinya.

Kagami memunculkan senyuman getir, tampak ingin disembunyikan, namun Aomine seolah bisa melihatnya. "Tidak terasa, ya. Ini sudah yang ke dua belas kali."

Kini Aomine menatapnya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. "Hm."

Ia mulai menatapnya dengan ragu-ragu. "Aomine, menurutmu … apa akan ada pertemuan yang ke tiga belas? Maksudku, _harus_ adakah?"

"Entahlah," jawabnya cepat sembari membuang muka. Agak menyesalkan mengapa Kagami harus memberikan pertanyaan semacam itu dari segala pertanyaan yang jauh lebih masuk akal baginya.

Kagami kini memberinya tatapan serius. "Kalau kauminta pendapatku, aku akan pilih jawaban _tidak_."

Aomine mendengus lucu kembali. "Serius, seharusnya akal sehatmu sudah kembali sejak awal tahun. Kenapa kau baru sadar sekarang?"

Alih-alih menanggapi ucapannya, Kagami berkata. "Mungkin juga lebih baik kita tidak pernah bertemu. Baik sebelum ini ataupun sesudahnya."

Keheningan terjadi di antara mereka berdua, tak mempedulikan suara riuh beberapa pelanggan yang sibuk berbincang baik dengan teman atau pasangan mereka di restoran tersebut. Mendesah pelan, Kagami sesungguhnya berharap bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan pemuda di depannya itu dengan cara lebih wajar. Sama seperti pasangan yang lainnya.

"Aku mau bicara—"

"Dari tadi kau juga bicara—"

"Tentang kita berdua, Aomine."

Aomine sedikit terhenyak mendengar kejujuran yang dikatakannya. Ia sudah menduga sejak awal pertemuan mereka di sini. Tak berapa lama lagi Kagami akan menjelaskan segalanya. Dan sesungguhnya, ia tidak ingin mendengar penjelasan mantan _ace_ Seirin itu mengenai semua kekacauan ini. Karena ia sudah cukup tahu dan tak mau dengar lebih lanjut lagi.

Kini giliran Aomine yang menghela napas sebelum akhirnya memandangnya dengan pandangan sendu. "Aku rasa kita memang seharusnya tidak bertemu, Kagami."

"Yeah," dia tersenyum lirih. "Pertemuan ini hanya membawa kita pada penyesalan."

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud, bodoh!"

"Lalu apa?"

Aomine memberinya tatapan yang semakin membuatnya bimbang untuk mengambil sikap. Aomine tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menunjukkan kepada Kagami bahwa persepsi yang dipikirkannya itu salah. Justru sejujurnya Aomine menikmati setiap pertemuan mereka meski tanpa perbincangan sekalipun. Pemuda di depannya seolah membawa kehidupan baru dalam hidupnya.

Mereka sama-sama hanya ingin kali ini mereka saling mengerti satu sama lain. Bahwa apa yang mereka rasakan ini adalah begitu nyata. Dan sesungguhnya tak ada dari keduanya yang mengingkari diri sendiri bahwa perasaan inilah yang paling benar dalam diri mereka. Namun, tak dipungkiri kalau mereka juga tahu kalau ini semua salah.

Semuanya terasa begitu menyenangkan kala hari di akhir bulan tiba, tepatnya setiap makan siang. Benar-benar menyenangkan karena begitu indah. Namun juga salah, karena _terlalu_ indah.

Aomine menatapnya serius. "Aku sama sekali tidak menyesali apapun yang terjadi. Bahkan pertemuan kita lagi yang benar-benar tak terduga. Kalau aku boleh jujur, aku benar-benar merasa paling bahagia setiap pertemuan kita. Dan kadang aku selalu bertanya, kenapa kita tidak bertemu lagi jauh sebelum aku bersama Kise? Jauh sebelum semuanya semakin kacau."

Kagami hanya diam, namun tetap mendengarkan. Aomine kembali melanjutkan. "Kau memang bukan yang pertama, pastinya. Tapi … aku merasa kau yang paling tepat dan aku tidak tahu kenapa begitu. Aku suka begitu saja dengan kebersamaan kita."

Lama-lama Kagami mulai menyadari arah pembicaraannya. "Kenapa kau merasa begitu?"

Aomine membuang muka ketika menyadari ada luka yang terpancar di binar mata Kagami. "Kenapa kau bertanya lagi, _idiot_? Di awal tahun, hari dimana kau kembali dari LA, aku sudah memberitahumu bahwa aku berpacaran dengan Kise selama 2 tahun meskipun ia meniti karir modelnya di Paris dan belum kembali. Dan tiba-tiba saja kaudatang di saat hidupku sedang kosong."

Kagami menghela napas hendak mengatakan sesuatu. "Aku rasa, aku juga bisa merasakan kalau aku memang merasakan_nya_. Kita sudah melampaui batas kewajaran," jawabnya jujur. Itu adalah kalimat terjujur yang pernah diucapkan seumur hidupnya.

Dan kini ketika mereka saling mengatakan segalanya, mereka juga memutuskan untuk berpisah? Konyol memang, namun mereka _harus_. Dan kini mereka harus segera membuat keputusan sebelum semuanya kian terlambat.

"Aku tidak yakin tapi aku merasa bahwa kalimat 'Aku mencintaimu' adalah apa yang kurasakan kepadamu, Aomine."

Tiba-tiba pemuda _tan_ itu menggenggam tangannya membuat Kagami agak terkejut. Dia menatap Aomine lekat-lekat. Dan dia bisa melihat penyesalan di sana.

"Maaf, Kagami. Aku memang menyukai kebersamaan kita," Aomine membuang muka dengan memandang jalan raya di luar sana. Ia terlalu takut untuk membalas tatapan mata orang yang terpaksa harus ia lukai. "Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Kise. Aku mencintainya _sekarang_. Dulu aku pernah menyesal tidak mengatakan perasaanku kepadamu saat kau sudah pergi ke LA dan setelahnya Kise selalu ada untukku. Mungkin sejak saat itu perasaanku kepadamu berubah."

Hening untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya terdengar gelak tawa dari mulut Kagami. Aomine tidak bertanya mengapa ia tertawa atau mengatakan hal semacamnya, ia tahu bahwa Kagami berusaha menyembunyikan apa yang ia rasakan.

"Kau bodoh, jelas saja aku tahu kau masih cinta dengan Kise. Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk berhenti untuk menemuimu terus—dan beritahu Kise ya supaya dia sesegera mungkin membawa bokongnya ke Tokyo."

Aomine terdiam sebentar, mengabaikan ucapan Kagami, sebelum sebuah pertanyaan muncul di kepalanya. "Sampai kapan kita akan membiarkan ini terus terjadi?"

Tawa Kagami lenyap saat mendengarnya, kemudian ia tersenyum acuh tak acuh. "Sampai kau yang memilih pergi meninggalkanku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_31 Januari_.

Udara siang hari begitu panas membuat pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari bandara Narita mampu mengeluarkan cairan asam dari kulit lehernya. Ia mendengus kesal karena tidak melihat tanda-tanda kedatangan taksi yang lewat sementara Himuro bilang dia tidak bisa menjemputnya sebab harus menemani Murasakibara pergi ke bazar makanan gratis.

Ia mendesah lega ketika melihat taksi yang tak ada penumpang berhenti di depannya. Dan tanpa menunggu lagi, ia memasuki taksi tersebut dan meminta si supir untuk segera mengantarkannya menuju apartemennya.

Dan di perjalanan itulah ia melihat sebuah lapangan yang biasanya dipakai untuk _street-basketball_. Tiba-tiba saja Kagami menyuruh si supir untuk menghentikan taksinya dan menurunkannya di dekat lapangan basket tersebut. Untung ia hanya membawa ransel biasa mengingat pakaiannya di LA sudah tersedia sehingga ia tak perlu membawa banyak barang dari Tokyo ke sana.

Tangannya sudah memegang bola oranye yang selalu menemani hari-harinya. Seketika sampai di sana ia langsung menjatuhkan ranselnya dan mulai bermain dengan bola itu seorang diri. Setidaknya sampai saat ia melakukan _dunk_, bola itu memasuki _ring_ dan terjatuh nyaris ke atas lapangan bila saja Aomine tidak segera merebut bola itu darinya.

Napasnya terengah-engah seraya melihat giliran Aomine yang bermain dengan bolanya. Pemuda itu masih tidak berubah sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu, sekitar nyaris lima tahun yang lalu. Hanya saja entah kenapa menurut Kagami pemuda itu jauh lebih kharismatik dengan permainannya dan jauh lebih kuat.

"Oi," panggil Aomine seraya melemparkan bola itu kepadanya, "_One on one_ denganku. Sekarang."

Sebenarnya ia malas mengakui, tapi Kagami selalu merasa ada kesenangan sendiri setiap ia bertemu dengan Aomine. Pertemuan mereka takkan pernah bisa jauh-jauh dari _one-on-one_, tapi justru itulah yang paling ia sukai dari sosok Aomine. Pemuda dengan kulit sawo matang itu seolah bisa melakukan telepati dengannya tanpa harus dirinya yang berbicara langsung.

Basket menjadi penghubung mereka—atau mungkin sesuatu yang lain?

_Bug!_

Kagami menjatuhkan diri di atas lapangan. Dirinya terlalu lelah setelah perjalanan yang cukup panjang dan kemudian harus melakukan olahraga tersebut. Apalagi Aomine memiliki kondisi fisik yang jauh lebih baik dibanding dirinya hari ini. Dan sangat jelas bahwa pertandingan satu lawan satu kali ini dimenangkan oleh Aomine—lagi.

"Oi, aku pulang."

Pemuda berambut merah menyala itu hanya mengangguk saja.

Aomine sempat menimbang untuk tidak peduli dan melangkah pergi atau sebaliknya. Namun, melihat tak ada orang berniat membantunya yang terlalu lemas untuk pulang sendiri mau tak mau membuatnya kembali mendekatinya dan mengulurkan tangannya. Kagami mendongak dan menatapnya bingung.

"Bangun."

Dengan keraguan, akhirnya Kagami menerima uluran tangan Aomine dan kembali bangkit berdiri. Aomine terdiam seraya menatapnya dengan tatapan tak terbaca.

"Kau lama sekali di LA," komentarnya.

Kagami tersenyum sinis. "Kenapa? Itu bukan urusanmu aku mau berapa lama tinggal di sana."

Aomine balas tersenyum sinis kepadanya. "Idiot. Aku pulang duluan."

"Tunggu!" seru Kagami menahan langkah kaki Aomine lagi. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ia katakan kepadanya.

Mendengus kesal. "Apa lagi, _Kagami_?" tanya Aomine.

"Besok aku mau makan siang di Maji Burger dan bagaimana kalau kaudatang juga?" tanya Kagami dalam sekali tarikan napas membuat Aomine agak tercengang dan menatapnya tidak percaya. Pemuda itu baru saja mengundangnya untuk makan siang bersama. Demi apa?

"Apa? Kau mengajakku makan siang bersama besok?" tanya Aomine.

Kagami meneguk ludah dengan sulit. "Anggap saja ucapan terima kasih sudah memberi sambutan kepulangan untukku dengan bermain _one-on-one_."

Aomine menyeringai tipis. "Oke, tapi mungkin aku agak telat. Soalnya aku ada janji untuk menelpon Kise besok siang."

"Kise?"

Dan kalimat selanjutnya membuat Kagami tertegun. "Kami sudah pacaran 2 tahun, Kagami."

**Tamat**


End file.
